Tainted
by CosmicEssence
Summary: Double Murder and Tyson's the main suspect. But things aren't what they seem and will his friends be able to help him? For Ty lovershaters alike. Firstish fic, after series not AU more....
1. Help

Edited version

Summary: Double Murder and Tyson's the main suspect. But things aren't what they seem and will his friends be able to help him? R&R Will he prove worthy of what he has; friends, reputations and as Dragoon's keeper? Or will he lose _everything _in the process? For there are worse fates than death…

Warnings: Mature ideas, multiple ever changing viewpoints, possible swearing and pairings (unsure yet but I better mention it just in case...) and character deaths (not all are literal…?). Still haven't seen beyblade episode in awhile not even first season (pout) so characters may be OOC but I'm doing my best.

Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade but my life would be dull without it.

A/N: Warnings/ summaries will be vague because I don't want to ruin the story or any surprises. Therefore I apologise in advance for anything that is usually mentioned before hand that you may come across and don't like.

A/N2: Surnames and names used in this are due to my preference, however if anyone knows Tyson's Grandfather and Father's Japanese name I'll consider changing what I have. He is an Andrew simply because I think it fits. I know from experience that if a person has a typically Russian or French or whatever names it does not necessarily mean they are of that nationality therefore I've kept people like Kenny, Tyson, Tala etc as I know them to be even if the rest of the populations don't always match up (You will see what I mean as this fic progresses)

* * *

Bay City, Japan was experiencing another cool, calm night in early autumn. The air was fresh, the sky in its twilight stages as people from all around began to slip into the time of day known as the evening. Less than a handful of greyish clouds covered the darkening world above while a few twinkles of far off light started to shine through the heavens.

Further out of the main city area lay an old Dojo near the sea, often filled with shouts of laughter and joy. Tonight, which seemed no different to any other night, it was strangely quiet and dark effectively blurring with the bigger picture. The few passers-by's never noticed any oddity though as the outside was just as peaceful and still as the rest of the streets.

But inside...

Inside the beautiful wooden dojo was a scene, which contrasted everything that place and its occupants ever stood for. Although the building didn't seem to mind the new decor (which stood out yet blended in as it soaked into the woodwork) splattered on its walls and floor the inhabitants were not all that keen.

Not that they really gave a damn at this point.

No. He didn't give a shit about the walls of his ancestral home. All he cared about was the body lying...no. _sprawled_ out in front of him raggedly panting as though the room was running out of air. He vaguely registered the other body behind him and knew his deeds of today would soon catch up with him. Knew that when that happened, when the dam broke, he'd be completely alone with the questions, the anger and self-loathing, the guilt shame and encroaching darkness that seemed ready to devour him even now.

Would he cope? Could he survive this? He honestly did not know. For his life...his world, like a mirror that falls, had shattered.

He knew it was only the beginning.

The beginning of the end.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Somewhere in Asia

"Kevin what are you doing?"

"I'm watching"

"Watching?" Looking over the smaller boy's shoulder he saw a piece of modern technology that was usually not found, if even allowed, within the ancient amish-type village. "Kevin, that's a laptop."

"Well duhhh Ray of course it is! And don't start lecturin' me on the whole 'Is-It-even-allowed-crap?' okay...I've already gotten an earful from Mariah, I don't need one from you too!"

"Besides you know they've been talking about modernising the vill' a bit, I'm just helping to speed up the process."

"I think they meant an easier mail service or possibly a phone. But only one and only to authorised locations."

"Only got one computer and email makes for real easy mail. And the satellite link means we can keep up-to-date with world news..." Kevin replied in a hopeful voice.

"Kevin! What's this I'm hearing from Mariah? Where in the world did you get a laptop?"

Suddenly realising that those machines were incredibly expensive Ray was also curious where his friend could've gotten the money and said so. Although he had a sneaky suspicion he _wasn't_ going to like the answer.

"Uh hey Lee...um...I...well I won it in a raffle at a festival that me and Gary went to when you and Ray were off at the Tournament! And the results only came back like last week telling me that I _had_ won a prize!"

Both of the older boys knew Kevin wasn't being entirely honest for he said his part in such a rush, his eyes dodging theirs that it was obviously a lie. Knowing the kind of trouble Kevin had gotten himself into before Lee sternly demanded "Did you steal it? I do not want you tarnishing The White Tigers reputation! If you did you'd better go give it back!"

"Wha? No! I didn't nick it Lee!" Lee's ?Bronze? eyes were still glaring into his own emerald green ones wanting to believe but not quite. "I swear! I didn't. I-I won it."

"You're lying Kevin. But I'll let it go for now, since it isn't stolen."

Turning to leave, Lee halted mid-step after hearing a strange note in Ray's voice as he slid to the ground.

"Turn that up Kevin..."

"What's up?" walking back Lee also crouched down to see the screen as an international broadcast channel (1) relayed a news update. "That place looks familiar..."

"In the background. That's where Tyson lives innit?" said Kevin swivelling his head round to the right and Ray.

"Yeah..."

"What do ya..."

"Just shush would you. Listen"

(News reporter)

"This is San Leto reporting from East Japan where last night a terrible tragedy occurred in the building right behind me. Old Kendo master and respected Dojo owner Kinomiya Andrew - also the grandfather of one Tyson Kinomiya the Beyblade Association's own World Champion Beyblader who is currently missing - along with one other, who by the authorities is believed to be a friend or pupil were brutally murdered in the main lounge of the house. Kinomiya was found by a passer-by who was alerted to the problem by a strangled shout and believes he saw the killer scramble over a side wall just as he reached the entrance. Yuri Zanker (an accountant) says he took one look at the lounge and immediately disgusted called for the police.

The grandson Tyson's whereabouts are unknown but it is assured by police sources that the teenager _was_ present at the time of the murder. With rumors of their insistent involvement to control the situation well in hand perhaps the BBA are beginning to doubt their Champion's innocence in this bloodbath as others on scene already have..."

"WHAT! That's insane!"

Completely shocked and unbelieving by the continuing news statement Ray's angry outburst broke the stunned silence, stemming the way for more comments by his childhood friends. Kevin suddenly grasped what the reporter was saying and said in return:

"Does that mean they actually suspect Tyson of _murder_? Why would he kill his grandfather, never mind that other guy, right?"

"I mean this is Tyson! He wouldn't kill a fly intentionally! Right Lee?" swivelling his head once again.

Shrugging "Well to be honest I don't know the guy all _that_ well. I never seen him take a swing at anybody but I suppose if forced..."

Lee never got to finish his sentence as Ray realising what his friend and team-mate was saying about his other F. & T., rushed up quicker than the eye could follow but as graceful as an angry cat, grabbed Lee's shirt and slammed him against the wall; fangs barred, eyes reduced to slits in his fury.

"Don't even think it!"

"Ray I was just..." struggling against Ray's tightening grip.

"You know Ty well enough to know he wouldn't do that! Not in cold blood! And not to his grandpa! Why would he!" his voice now echoing off the walls with its volume.

"…I'm sorry Ray your right I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah chill man! It's just a bit shocking is all."

Calming the raven-haired White Tiger released his companion and slumping dropped to the warm wooden floor. "Sorry."

'Get a hold of yourself! It won't do anyone any good if you start losing control!...Nor will I be able to do anything here. Apart from the obvious, something doesn't feel right…but if that reporter has it right and Tyson was there when his grandpa was murdered…"

Only a moment of silence had passed with the raven-haired teen before he suddenly swept back onto his feet making the other two occupants jump slightly from the double 180° attitude swing. Ray had gone from pure anger to a deep-seated sorrow as he slid to the ground; his eyes looking completely lost in another world to standing again with a look of determination and barely contained emotions. The most prominent of those feelings were clear to his companions as they watched him being torn between feeling sympathy - for his Japanese friend and the terrible method of demise to Tyson's grandpa - and letting the anger at the report, deed and 'actual' person responsible boil to his surface once more.

Both of the lads' suspicions were confirmed with Ray's next words –

"Lee, missing or not, Tyson's going to need some support. I don't know what happened but I do know he is going to need help and I intend to be there in that event!"

He was leaving for Japan.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

America

"...innocence in this bloodbath as others on scene already have. Deemed unavailable to all who've tried; the young beyblade star appears to have taken nothing with him asserting the idea of a hasty retreat..."

"OMG! This...this..." the blonde green and yellow tracksuit teen couldn't form a single coherent thought. They couldn't be talking about his best friend, could they? Wait. He'd heard the names loud and clear, was stilling seeing the location on the T.V. screen; they'd even shown a recent photo of Tyson. There was no doubt about it. So why did it feel as though he was having some sort of day..._mare_? (2)

Panicking he needed something real to tell _him_ that _this_ was real. "Mum! MUM!"

Judy Tate rushed from the kitchen at her son's desperate scream. The second she saw the news channel - after hearing the news from the radio earlier - suddenly understood the reason for Max's distress.

"Max. I'm sorry honey I should've said something sooner."

"...So it's true. Mum I'm really worried about Ty what if he's not ok. Scratch that of course he's not ok! How can they know for sure that he was there? What if he saw them and couldn't cope with... _it_? What if..." Max was unable to stop as his worry and fear for his friend rose up anew, he was extremely pale and practically hyperventilating.

"Maxie you have to calm down. It'll be alright. Nobodies going to just abandon Tyson they just have to find him..."

"But what if they can't! What if he's hurt or or...Look at me! I'm not even related; I wasn't there and look how I'm reacting. Its gotta be so much worse for him!"

"Come on Maxie deep breaths now. Relax I've got you."

Slowly he calmed under his mother's warm embrace but still held a slight tremor as his mind geared back up into working order. He knew what he had to do and hoped she would understand. Unknown to the blonde his mother was one step ahead.

"Mum. I have to find him. I'm going to Japan."

"I know. I figured so, so I booked the earliest flight out for you."

"You did!"

"In fact you need to get ready, take off is 8:45pm today you've got about 3 hours before we need to head off"

Throwing himself into a full-fledged hug "You're the best. Thank you"

"Just be careful okay." Judy replied smiling fondly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Russia

"…Although this reporter managed to get a shot of the room it has been deemed too gruesome for public viewing, but let me tell you I have never seen such a messed up sight of violence in my entire career. Stay tuned this is San Leto, who will continue to update this startling double homicide as it unravels."

"Thank you San, alternatively check out all our news updates and comments online. We'll be back with..."

Click!> Wherein a small outside silence follows as the television shuts itself off. A silence broken only slightly by the breathing of three boys; one with slightly widened eyes sitting on the only chair before the T.V. table, right arm lightly resting on the chair's side and his exceedingly pale face with bright lilac hair barely resting (more like touching) his hand. The other two stood behind him; rigid and straight backed. The one to his left had red spiked hair wearing a white and red jumper and black trousers, his unusual blue eyes were normal in size though his mouth lay open in the tiniest of gapes as he continued to stare at the now blank screen. Whereas to his right stood a boy with two-toned slate/dark blue hair, which also defied gravity in parts, wearing blue combat trousers, a black and red sleeveless shirt and a white scarf with a very dark jacket on. His countenance showed anger with a hint of what could possibly be classed as worry, although his eyes were narrowed, they shone with disbelief as did his companions'.

Stunned, they each continued to stare.

One would think these boys had not comprehended the report but that one would be wrong. They knew exactly what these people were suggesting and simply could not believe anybody taking such a cock-and-bull story _seriously_.

Sure the lad was missing under strange circumstances and if the BBA was involved then his disappearance was more assured (for they - meaning Mr. Dickenson - would know of Tyson's likely whereabouts better than some stranger who couldn't simply find him in the house or get him on his mobile or through nearby friends), but that didn't make him liable for double homicide simply on that account. Surely any jackass would know _that_? Unless that reporter wasn't giving them the full low-down on the situation as it stood, intentionally or not. Which meant...what?

TBC

* * *

Umm 1st one is a bit of babble...might be best to just ignore (shrugs)

(1) I'm figuring since BBA is worldwide that something involving their champ on this scale would reach further than 'just' Japan. As for the station itself I don't know particularly of any that would do this – I mean even with the Western version of Beyblade you always had the flaw of was English their first language or can every single person here speak all or most of the different languages they came across? Seems a little weird that they are all linguistics don't ya think? So as always I ignore that little flaw (some programs are 'far' worse!) and I'm asking you to just _go_ with it.

(2) Daymare. As in Daydream only it's a nightmare only not at night. Get it?

**Also final note: This is going to be a long running one so I have to ask any that read this to be incredibly patient (considering how long this first chapter took). But I was thinking about other characters reactions and possible involvements (some are already figured) but if there is anyone in particular you'd like I'll see what I can do **

**Please Read and Review. Criticisms welcome! Flames will BBQ chicken! For more info on this and any info on updates check my profile. THANX**


	2. Guilty Conscience

Chapter 2: Guilty Conscience

Warnings: none really, slightly depressing and maybe a little confusing (but then meant to be (wink)). Contains a mixture of third person and first person POV, I believe.

Disclaimer: No do not own Beyblade.

Normal writing, "Speaking", "(action within speaking or thoughts)"

_Thoughts or emphasized words_

/flashbacks of actions or sounds/

A/N: Promise those points above are not that hard to follow ;)

A/N2: I am still getting used to this website, so if my formatting keeps changing it is because I haven't found one I like yet.

* * *

"_A man's conscience and his judgement is the same thing; and as the judgement, so also the conscience, may be erroneous."_

By Thomas Hobbes

Tuesday evening 21:00 hours, one and half hours since **incident.**

A shadow moved swiftly through the open air of the cityscape, the wind rustling its looser extremities every now and then; whipping soft wet strands into the shadow's face as it blew from behind. This creature coated in darkness continually stumbled…fell…and jerked as its numb limbs refused to function; feet tripping themselves on the hard ground, scraped folded hands pushing up off that rough surface, bruises sprouting from vertical surroundings as the being bounced off of them.

Although not warm, this night was not cold. Yet this sole being shook as though the icy fingers of winter were encroaching upon him. His soaked clothes and cold sticky hands that were once _so_ warm left our shadow with a strange sense of irony. He had once been so warm…just like the fluid adhering to his clothes…his skin. But like that liquid he was now bereft of any warmth…

…and with a devastating feeling he would never be warm again.

He liked the sun, often liked to sit and absorb its rays on the bank by the river…but he didn't think that would be something he could enjoy again anytime soon, if at all. Still, there were other warmth's in this world: the warmth of contact by another, the fervour that bubbles up because of laughter, joy, happiness…the knowledge of someone giving love or care…except… it was stupid for him to even consider really…that someone could love him now…so empty of joy was he, he did not believe he would ever laugh…or smile again…so numb from the cold - though unsure of whether it was the air itself or stemming from inside himself – he did not care if he ever felt again, if all he could feel was like he did right now.

Desolate, lonely, cold, in pain…_indescribable_ amounts of pain…pain of his gut clenching and unclenching like it was desperately trying not to spill its contents, pain from his body, pain from his head as his vision blurred in and out of darkness, pain from his heart as the horror of what he had done…what he had caused…settled in his soul…imprinted on his memory…echoing in his mind…

It was his fault. _His_.

He would gladly accept a reprieve from the torrent of emotions and memories swirling within him but he knew there was no escape…not yet. The thought of 'not ever' made him choke on his already shortened breath as he continued to try to run away from the source of his anguish.

A source that had also lost its warmth and would definitely never get it back. A part of that source would never supply him with warmth in this lifetime again…and he could not help but think that nobody would want to fill that lost position.

For why would anyone want to touch him?

No one would touch him now…no one would share their warmth…their love…their light.

Not with someone so dirty…so cold…so tainted or corrupted as he was _now_.

He cried as everything sank in. He cried with fear, sorrow, anger, shame, guilt and an overall despair for this night. He wanted to scream with all these things in mind…only he could not get past his lack of breath, nor the stitches forming in his chest, nor the lump that was searing against his throat…

…nor the old sounds that seemed to override his newly made ones and would therefore somehow be the only sounds heard, even if he did manage to find the voice to scream.

For a moment the shadow entered a beam of light, whether streetlight or moonlight it did not matter, because for a moment the shadow disappeared to be replaced by a young terrified lad. He could only guess what he looked like to any that saw him; silently hoping no one did while silently wishing someone would save him.

A long dark trench coat that trailed as much on the floor as on him – if his mind had not been 'somewhere else' it probably would have registered by now that this coat was at least part of the reason he continued to trip up – covered his body from the neck down. It was not fastened over the dark soaked and ruined clothes clinging to the boy's body. A flap of lighter material could be seen on his torso, the skin of which seemed to show greater percentage to the light than the t-shirt itself; a darker jacket worn over the torn lighter t-shirt also showed signs of staining, though the evidence was not as clear as the dark drying patches on the light blue of his jeans, noticeably his knees, shin and ankle areas. The lad, accustomed to wearing a bright red cap on his dark blue hair was without it this night, but he didn't seem to mind, nor did he mind the fact that his hair had somewhat come loose of its binding. It was getting in his way far more than it usually did after all. His blue gloves were ripped and soiled and only his trainers were clean in comparison to even his skin… yet after his first stumble out here, the lad was still a little surprised that he had remembered to put shoes on to venture out in the first place…a small respite in the monotonous _My Fault_…

_Cold…/sounds of metal on metal/_

_Dead…/sound of metal on flesh/_

_Red…/sound of body hitting wood/_

…echoing inside his head, that was incredibly short lived…

* * *

TBC 

READ AND REVIEW, Please.

Sorry this is so short.


	3. Gathering

Chapter 3: Gathering 

IMPORTANT: Because there will be a lot of going back and forth between various persons' POV and timeframes I will give (where necessary) 'Time after incident' headings for each scene change. They will usually appear after a statement of time and place. Bear in mind that date and time before the semi-colon will be in the respective countries/locations' time NOT Japanese time unless that is the country...understand?

**Warnings: Implied relationships (possibly hetero&homo)…major crap-ness (see end notes).**

Disclaimer: Worry not I do not own Beyblade. Heaven forbid and all that...

Thank you to the my one only reviewer – you'll probably stop reading this after this chapter...oh well (sighs)

----------------------------------

"**Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow; it empties today of its strength."**

_**By Corrie Ten Boom.**_

-------------------------------

Russia, Wednesday 1:25am; 11 and a half hours after 'incident'.

**This was undeniably insane. He had just finished off the phone with the BBA headman, Mr. Stanley Dickenson who despite being exceptionally busy was able to answer his call over in Japan. Kai absentmindedly thought it a bit strange that the Pacific island could be enjoying fine weather – as pictured by that shameful report – with all that was going on, before reasoning to himself that one person's troubles does not play a part on the natural weather systems. Only...this situation – for lack of a better word – affected far more than one person, one lad. It would affect many people...including him. The Russian simply had no idea how much of an affect it would eventually have.**

**But back to the point; Kai had phoned as soon as the media broadcast had ended and his own thoughts had re-organised into telling him what he needed to do. Upon speaking to Mr. Dickenson he was informed that Tyson had not taken his mobile, his older brother and Father were unreachable and his immediate friends in Japan at least, were either not present or had not seen him. Due to this, the fact that he has not been found in the surrounding area and the evidence that points to the lad actually being present on scene at the time, has concluded the boy's missing state. The respected BBA elder was loathe explaining such evidence over the phone and refused all questions that skimmed more than the surface of the situation, despite the repeated insistence. Kai; determined to discover the truth, agreed to the old man's request to meet to discuss things, no doubt realising that the sooner Tyson was found the better and who better than the people who knew him best. Besides with all the media coverage this was getting, keeping those that had a right to know in the metaphorical dark was going to be more difficult than keeping the journalistic world (and any unneeded gossipers), from taking this active bomb and turning it into a mushroom cloud. That would undoubtedly shred the boy's and simultaneously anyone remotely involved's reputation quicker than the judge could sue. People like Kai Hiwatari had a level of access to him that the media would fail to surpass, and people like Kai Hiwatari; Tyson's team mates...his friends...would go to any measures to unravel the truth behind these accusations. In all honesty keeping these people in the dark would most likely hinder any progress revolving Tyson than help it. For this reason he informed Kai of his free schedule to which the phoenix agreed to meet and ultimately help out.**

**With that then done, suitable plans had been made and the next phone call was direct to Moscow airport to book tickets back to Japan. The blue/grey haired young man was a little pissed that the flight would not land, Japanese time until five o'clock this evening, leaving no time before the meeting to analyse things on his own, but he figured it was better than nothing. **

**Despite his outer appearances half the time, he did care...somewhat...for the blunette teen, albeit he probably would never directly admit it and certainly not out loud, but after all they had been through...well lets just say Kai was well aware that he owed the boy, even if the lad had never asked for anything in return because of that. **

**Perhaps not the best of times to go soul-searching yet nonetheless he found himself doing just that. **

**They were friends; it seemed like a lifetime ago when they had first met as enemies: him with the BladeSharks and the blunette simply being himself. Yet it was actually only three years ago, maybe slightly more. A couple of months later Kai had betrayed him...and the** **team...for what he had thought was perfection. Only **_that_** little escapade couldn't have fallen more short of the mark. Through it all though they were rivals, had always been and would probably always be, despite the younger other having crucially beaten him on more than one occasion and specifically for the World Championship title late last year. Although in particular and as corny as it sounded even in his own head, the Japanese was his saviour and had stopped him from drowning – literally **_and_** metaphorically speaking – in the most vital of times throughout the years. To not do something in return was shameful to even consider, to not help out when his rival...no his friend...needed that help the way **_he_** had needed similar aid was simply **_not _**an option. **

**Not to him. **

**If Kai was one hundred percent truthful with himself, this debt to repay that had incidentally never been consciously voiced, was not the only reason he had to go. He **_wanted_** to go for a start, he wanted to know whether these accusations had any founding and if so if that meant that actually proved his friend's guilt. More significantly he wanted to prove to those idiots on the television that what they were suggesting was absurd, for he did not believe there was even a chance of Tyson being the guilty party, quite the opposite. This was his grandfather they were talking about! The man who had practically raised him for most of his life. To Kai, the other guy was not important right now, only the kind if eccentric elderly man was enough. There was simply no motive, no reason for Tyson to do this and the idea itself made **_no_** sense whatsoever. **

**Still though, finally, there was one more reason that was persistently making itself known in the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind...concern. If the evidence was correct and the young lad was on scene at the time of the crime, for whatever reason, there was no way the lad was alright, wherever he was and whatever he was doing right now. Even if the boy wasn't present, the news broadcast alone would do enough emotional damage to the teen who always seemed so energetic, uplifting, happy and above all emotion-filled every time he set eyes on him...even if it was just some picture, the boy was always so warm...so **_alive_**looking. Just imagining the kind of reaction his Japanese team mate would have was causing his gut to clench and his mind to reel...and the outwardly solemn lad now knew one thing for sure, he had not felt as bad as like this before and would appreciate not having to feel the uncomfortable sensation ever again. **

**Therefore Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov (who had simply refused to be left out) got packed and ready to board their flight.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(1) Somewhere in China, Wednesday 6:30am; 12 hours after 'incident'

**Ray Kon had travelled alone on this venture while Mariah had complained back at the village that although he had been home longer than most times it still was not very long. That, if the BBA or Tyson needed his assistance they would call and then, and only then could he be excused to leave The White Tigers once again, and subsequently her, to go half way around the world. **

**Ray bluntly pointed out that Japan was not 'half way around the world', that despite her less than liking of his friend he was going and if a similar thing happened to someone who she did get along with well - say Emily of the All-starz - she would have been long gone by now. **

**Needless to say that shut the pink-haired kitten up. Mariah was obviously not happy about her long-time crush leaping into the midst of a homicide scene; trouble caused once again by the impulsive, confidant blue haired Champ, who also happened to be one of Ray's closest friends. That was not to say she thought the lad guilty as sin, just that if her – cross fingers – boyfriend wasn't careful he would get dragged into this mess, get into some sort of trouble because of that Japanese...**_again_** and be off for long periods of time to help Tyson out of the corner he had backed himself into…again. **

**So sighing to herself she joined the others in wishing Ray 'luck' and good-bye, unconsciously delaying him by getting the ying-yang decked teen to promise to keep in better touch this time. Not remotely satisfied by his "I'll try, I promise." Mariah reluctantly let it go, **_and_** the lad in question, so that he could finally leave. **

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Beijing Capital International Airport (PEK), Wednesday 12:00pm; 17 and a half hours since 'incident'.

**One Kon Ray was still sitting in the departure lounge of PEK waiting patiently for his large engine troubled plane to start working properly once more. The problem was nothing major, just something the engineers wanted to rectify before allowing the transport machine to disappear into the cloudy horizon.**

**Many of his fellow passengers, mostly the overworked business people and the scant few youngsters present, were mumbling their complaints either to themselves, to their friends, or generally to anyone who would listen, that they didn't exactly enjoy sitting around in an enclosed space doing absolutely nothing for ages on end. **

**Personally, after the fourth person (this time a teenager obviously on route home and not able to wait to get back) loudly voiced their whining opinion, Ray felt like pointing out he would rather wait here than have something go wrong mid-flight. Resulting, he didn't doubt, in them all having an emergency landing in the middle of the ocean. The composed neko-jin thought the prospect of having water and only water in his sights on all sides was more than reason enough to stress over, especially if by some chance that meant he would have to get **_wet _**to get to his final destination. The idea alone made him shiver…though the liquid present in the Sea of Japan would definitely give him something to shiver about…for after all, nearly everyone knew he was not **_that_** keen on the cold, wet, translucent, practically intangible substance that was ultimately needed for everyone's survival…including his own. **

**So here he was waiting and thinking, and more thinking. He hadn't tried to contact anyone figuring he would do that once he arrived, starting with BBA's own man in charge before attempting to contact the Chief, maybe Hilary or anyone else. Little did Ray know he would be saved the money of such calls by the time he arrived there.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Japan 14:00 hours Wednesday; 18 and a half hours since 'incident'.

'**Man the jet-lag's always heavy when I come here, course it's like I'm travelling forward in time…' Blonde haired Max had just recently arrived into the city like a wayward packhorse, with his oversized backpack and ruffled appearance, to stand in front of the impressive structure of concrete, steel, plastic and glass that was the Beyblade's World; main organisation's headquarters. **

**Not quite sure what he would find but determined to anyway, he stepped inside and strolled towards the main desk.**

**A casual smart brunette no older than thirty looked up with old enthusiasm wondering if this day would ever end, after being harassed by various BBA members and just about everyone else that took some interest in the 'big news' of today, the woman had surprised even herself at how much patience she actually had. Nevertheless she continued dutifully on with her good-paying job and continued smiling and sparkling like some Barbie girl doll that has not yet been ripped to shreds by her owner, who just could not stand to see that fake visage any longer…**

"**Hello, can I help you with something?"**

"**Yeah hi (waving a hand slightly) I'm err looking for Mr Dickenson because I need to see him over my friends involvement in that report last…I mean this morning…" Max answered slightly embarrassed.**

"**You're a member of the Bladebreakers?"**

"**Uh-huh. I'm Max Tate(2)"**

**Quickly checking the name upon her computer she suddenly smiled with true renewed vigour as she apologised that currently Mr. D. was unavailable, however, he had called a meeting between certain individuals for this evening with a hope that perhaps others – such as himself – would turn up unannounced. Informing Max of the location and time but also of his required lodgings, which were within this newly built building, he thanked her before stepping away to settle in preparation for tonight.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Japan 15:30 hours Wednesday; 20 hours since 'incident'.

**Finally he had arrived, immensely relived that no such incidents, like their engine falling off or bad weather or the pilot dying mid-flight or a giant sea monster rising up to drag its new toy down to the watery abyss… **

…**had occurred…**

**Okay maybe that was a little extreme…but fundamentally it was clear the little kitty had not had to get wet to get here. Though he had never specifically complained, Ray liked to keep at least one limb firmly on Terra Firma and not floating in mid-air nor slicing through liquid water (though the prospect of thin ice did not appease him at all) nor being totally weightless in space far far away from any **_hard_** surface. **

**Pretty much following the same path his blond friend had crossed over an hour previous, Ray found himself with the same free I-don't-know-what-to-do time and that his lodgings were right next door to Max's. A fact they discovered quite by chance as Max walked out of his room, just as Ray was about to trudge into his. **

**Both friends uncharacteristically perhaps, stood silently staring at the other who had not been seen since the Justice Five battles, a fair while ago. All surprise quickly disappeared; it was not like either had particularly changed appearance wise and before Ray could even move Max had bounced him into a tight hug.**

"**Ray you're here!" still not letting go as the black haired teen allowed his bag to slip from shoulder to floor and use hands to steady himself against Max's heavy frontal assault. "I've been sitting around not knowing what the heck to do with myself! This is terrible don't ya think!"**

**Smiling, partially due to his ever bouncy team mate finally moving away 'Just like another energetic guy I know…except if that one is as any where near as bouncy as this one right now, it would be nothing short of a surprise…' quickly suppressing such thoughts Ray answered back truly glad to see him again, and due to not finding him in some fit of depression or something.**

"**Hey Maxie, thought I might find you here. Were you here already or…?"**

"**Nah I was in America just got here like not too long ago. You're here because of…you know…right? And how come, if you've only just arrived, I got here before you, when I live over half a day away!"**

**Laughing slightly Ray replied "Plane delays. Though I could say I came this great distance just to see you, I'm afraid that would be a blatant lie and simply not the case. But it is good to see your not going crazy over the news."**

**By now they were inside Ray's room, sitting upon the couch; Ray still smiling and Max ever so slightly blushing and bristling from Ray's comments.**

"**Who says I'm not going crazy? He's missing for one thing, no mobile so no answering that, Chief doesn't know where he is while refusing to really see anyone, grandpa's dead along with some other dude, its all over the news, he's being blamed and I can't fathom why and to top it off I don't know what to do about any of this!"**

"**Max its okay. I get the feeling but right now there is not much we can do. Your going to that meeting later right…we'll get things explained and some questions answered and then work out some plan of action, ok? It will be alright." **

"**(sigh) sorry I've been panicking a lot pretty much since I saw that report and all this waiting around not knowing where Ty might be is making it worse."**

**Idly chatting, swapping home life stories and generally lifting each others spirits, both lads had become quite solemn yet were determined to do what they could, and in the meantime enjoy what little relax time they had before the real chaos began.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Japan 17:55 Wednesday, 23 hours since 'incident'.

**They were almost impatiently waiting in the smart yet casually decorated head office; comfortably lounging on the couch which stood parallel to the large windows behind them. Albeit the two lads were early and had therefore no reason to be stressing, both were eager to hear all about the current and very real reason they had travelled here for in the first place. Max, for the past five minutes had been sitting straight up before slumping and sliding back down to a more relaxed position on the beige-brown sofa, whereas Ray was leaned back against the very same cushions almost sighing from the smaller's restless antics. **

**Another minute past with just Max's continual movements before Ray halted and calmed him in one touch; right hand stretched to land firmly on the lad's thigh mid sit-up. Glancing over Max breathfully replied "Sorry" and sat back trying not to fidget.**

…

"**Blast what is taking so long…?"**

"**It's only just turned six…look (pointing) six o'clock…Mr. D. will be here soon, please just relax."**

**Before Ray could even finish speaking the door swung gracefully open as two boys walked in. Both pairs of participants stared at each other, Max was effectively gaping at the Russian boys hardly believing they were there…yet strangely glad his former team captain was going to be present for this little scene, and promptly shook off the last residues of surprise before leaping determinedly (and rather excitedly) at them both…**

…**only to land flat on his face…since the pair had seen his movement coming a mile away and had effectively side-stepped out of range.**

"**Well nice to see you too guys…" voice wafting up from the floor while the three now-standing friends started chuckling. **

"**You need to work on your timing more, Tyson would have jumped…" red-head Tala took a moment to work out what he had said to cause the whole room to turn silent, realising in seconds that he had accidentally let slip the 'forbidden word' or name rather. 'Crap. Two syllables and it turns into a graveyard.'**

**Trying to silence the silence Ray hesitantly starts up with a lame "Well…I-its good to see you both…how are things in…over there?" **

"**Quiet. Nothing much." Nothing was right, Ray's ex-captain did not even grunt in response preferring to keep his silence "And you two?" now that the blonde glomper had gotten off the dark beige carpeted floor.**

"**Usual in the village really, Mariah wasn't too keen on me coming though."**

**Smirking "Now why is that Kon?" even Kai looked vaguely amused, although Max didn't – a slightly unexpected fact that Tala easily noticed whereas the other two lads failed to.**

**Blushing Ray ignored the suggestion and Tala turned to Max - thinking of possible reasons why the blonde did not look very happy at Ray's last comment over the pink-haired Galux owner - and awaiting his reply.**

"**Me? Oh you know…helping mum out, catching up with friends at home…stuff like that. Things have been ok."**

**A knock came on the door distracting four pairs of eyes towards its hard sleek surface; each occupant wondering who would be behind it. A moment later said door opened and in walked their distressed fifth and sixth members (despite the fact you could not tell if the sixth was really distressed or not); Kenny Dion with his ever present laptop.**

"**Kenny!"**

"**You look terrible."**

**Ghostly smiling the genius thanked Tala for pointing out the obvious, not remotely surprised by any of their presences and slumped down into the visitors chair opposite Mr. Dickenson's oak desk.**

**Before another strained conversation could begin, the door swung inwards once more revealing a smartly clad elderly man who seemed to be exhausted; the slight rumple in his clothes certainly expressed that it had been a long day – and one that was not quite over. His face…maybe it was the light?…but it appeared dull, down and with a hint of seriousness that rarely showed in its muscles, instead of his usually bright clear, dignified without too much grandeur look. All in all the man seemed far older than his years.**

**Greeting each teenager by his name and thanking them for coming he walked around to his desk and sat down, determined to get comfortable before another chore, like the endless amount he had faced this day, began. The others had gathered chairs; Tala and Kai moved the edge of one of the couches closer forward so that either could lean at its side or back or sit on the regular position or upon the arm, while Max had taken the second seat adjacent to Kenny and Ray opted for dragging the only other single chair in the room, less comfy but just as professional to his friends seats, from the back of the room where an overhead projector and small table sat. **

**Folding his aged hands, now comfortable behind his desk, the elderly BBA headman began to enlighten his gathered youngsters…….**

**TBC…**

* * *

1.Working on the basis for 'White Tiger Village' that it is in a part of China (Since Ray is referred to as Chinese half the time) that has an hour earlier difference with Japan.

2.I'm not entirely certain, but his dad is Japanese and his mum American right? While given that then his father's surname would probably sound better I'm not 100percent what it is nor how to spell it…anybody care to assist cause I'll change it or should I maybe just not bother?

A/N I had real difficulty with this chapter, I don't think it's very good, scratch that it isn't but it will have to do! Its one of those interlude chapters that ultimately helps with the progression of the rest of the story but doesn't really do much else - which is probably why I don't like it too much. There are perhaps a few things that will pop up from here next time or later but otherwise nothing essentially you need to know….so sorry it took so long! (Picks up imaginary mallet and whacks head)

Oh and silly me I had anonymous disabled…now how did that happen (scratches head) so anyway Please Review!

By CosE


	4. Nearly There

**Title: Nearly There**

**Disclaimer: Nope not me. Cannot for the life of me remember who either…**

**Warnings: Nothing really…bad descriptions of emotions again probably…**

**A/N: If anyone is wondering, the time differences are properly calculated to the closest time. I have literally worked them out using sources, they aren't just made up.**

**/actions or sounds/ "Speaking" **_"Past Speaking" _**'Thoughts'**

"'**(actions while thinking/speaking)'"**

**

* * *

**

"_What's done cannot be undone."_

In Shakespeare's Macbeth Scene 5, Act 1

* * *

Japan Tuesday 22:30, 3 hours since 'incident'.(1)

"_Go!"_

"_...your fault!"_

_/Static crackling/ _

**Everything was in a haze, everything kept returning in fragmented jumbles of sounds and words. It was a hellish nightmare he would not wake from for it plagued him even within his waking world and he soon discovered even the typical comfort of sleep did not appease him of it.**

**Still he could hear the metal ripping into the man's flesh, still he could see the crimson liquid flow from the wound…run down the blade…feel it splatter onto him…hear it drip upon the walls and floor. **

**It was driving him insane.**

**His eyelids were closed yet he was not sleeping. Sleeping was a form of resting, of rejuvenation for the mind and body…a requirement neither were getting out of his final stumble into this alleyway, into this cold brick wall where he promptly fell exhausted unable to move but a little.**

**His strained movements, his mind urging him onwards…**_away_**…had quickly ceased; his body…perhaps his soul…too bent and broken out of shape to budge. So here he lay, foetal upon the concrete with his back supported though not comforted by this reddish wall.**

**He was well aware that he needed to rest but deep down did not believe he deserved such a pleasure…he found himself believing he really did not deserve a lot of things that he once had or wanted anymore…true to the case this be or not. His almost silent wish was answered without hesitation as the images of this night refused to disappear, but instead swirled consistently around his mind and soul…choking him in guilt, confusion and despair.**

**The middle emotion – if say it were viewed by a psychologist examining someone upon those un-imposing chairs – was rather puzzling in and of itself…for why was he so confused over the incident mere hours ago?**

**He knew what had happened…the images were so fresh and clear it was hard not to…so what, one might wonder, the hell did he have to be confused about?**

**His grandfather's last words had barely made sense the first time round… the loving old man on the edge of his own abyss, a position that in his case was causing much pain and short of breath…was even less understandable now. He understood that his grandpa wanted him to leave, though he was not entirely sure he knew why...he thought he did upon actually removing himself from his long-time home and the happy memories that resided there…but in reality he had not got a clue.**

**Though his memories were correct and accurate, they were bouncing around like rabbits with only one or two actually following some sort of ordered succession and were not replaying the entire sequence as it happened. Built up, as it was, he was beginning to forget whether or not the scenes that were being play-backed were indeed the whole play of events…a notion which caused more than one sinking feeling within the pit of his stomach. **

**His grandfather had said 'Go!' more than once, he was sure so sure there was more to 'your fault', though the more he thought this, for so lost was he, the more he thought it was simply a denial to ease his conscience. He understood the static, the blood, the metal and the thuds…**_all_ **of that made sense but he did not, could not and was not entirely sure he ever would understand **_why_

**WHY? Why why why why WHY! Goddamit!**

**Why had he...he…? **

**Once again the image resurfaced, flesh and metal and wood…his guardian's final gasping breath…static noise like that of an eternal din…before his body jerked up hard against the alley wall, he himself gasping…choking for the very same breath his grandfather no longer had the ability to maintain…eyes and throat intensely burning…gaining yet another crack in his soul that could almost be heard within this dreadfully dark night.**

**Cold…alone…petrified and agonized…he remained tearless, rigid…fighting both the nightmare of sleep and the hell of reality he had been unwittingly thrown into.**

**He would rest for just a bit more, he hesitantly decided, before following his minds commands disobeying all other pain from his body in light of such pain being justified in his mind and perhaps those of others.**

**Settling back once more; once more trying to alleviate his breathing and clear his mind ready for another opportunity to **_move on_

**--------------------------------------------------**

Somewhere in Germany Wednesday 17:30; 22 hours since 'incident'.

"**Hello."**

"**Good evening, I am sorry to bother you madam, I am Chief Watari of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. We have you listed as one Ivan Klimowicz' next of kin and we need to confirm that you are related to this person."**

"**Yes, yes I am. I'm his older sister."**

"**Could you give a basic description just to be sure please?"**

"**Why what's this all about? Is Ivan alright, what has happened?"**

"**We cannot disclose that information unless we are assured you do know him."**

"**I has been awhile but…my brother has hazel eyes, dirty; though some people call it sandy blonde coloured hair, pale and he has always been quite slim though not what I'd call skinny…um about 6ft and he has a scar on his face…will that do?"**

"…**I'm sorry to have to tell you this madam but your brother is dead…"**

"**WHAT?!"**

"…**we require a full body identification test and therefore must ask you to come here for the test and a few questions."**

"**H-how? My little brother…P-please tell me…"**

"**I'm sorry but..."**

"**Please mein herr I have to know and of course I'll get the next available flight…will his b-body be released to me??"**

"**Not at this moment in time. I shouldn't but…(mumbling) it is well news covered…Your brother was murdered…"**

"…**!!…"**

"…**We have a suspect. Unfortunately they are not in our custody as of yet. I'll arrange to have you escorted from the airport upon your arrival. Again I am sorry. Good bye."**

"…**bye…"**

**The silver piece clicked off as it had done a thousand times before; a dial tone being the only noise left in the suddenly silent room and the body of the smart middle-aged woman, once full of movement now stilled from utter shock. **

**---------------------------------------------------**

Japan Wednesday 08:30, 13 hours since 'incident'.

**Yuri Zanker, the only witness in these current events was in many ways wrongly called so. He did not 'witness' the killings but merely thinks he saw the killer leaving the premises. **

**Nonetheless Yuri was very important to the case, as he had described the individual trying to escape in a way that left no doubt as to their identity in corroboration with the other evidence. Still, when and hopefully not if, the lad was found, authorities would still require him to I.D. said teen.**

**Yuri was not a local and had come down on a vacational getaway from the company in which he was but an ordinary clerk. **

**Although he would hardly call being wrapped up in a double homicide case a holiday, short though it had to be. He was a well-to-do man yet, still training in business studies and economics in the hopes of being more than a lowly accountant, but it paid well and everyone knew it would have to do him for now. **

**At 26, some would ask why he had not already reached his goal or more closer to it. And always would they be answered: "I had personal troubles when I was younger. Between moving schools and the rebellious phase that all teenagers seem to go through, I never really concentrated much on my studies…if I turned up at all".**

"…**So now, regretting that stage of my life, I'm now trying to make up for it. I have no intention of getting stuck in a dead end boring career and cannot believe I almost blew it."**

**Close friends knew Yuri had a short-span concentration that he obviously retained from his youth and like then, dreamed of coming to a phase where he could waltz right through life with no worries, no money demands of great devastating importance and no hardship in the form of the above or kids. It was well known he'd never been very fond of 'little brats'; a term that he would stop using after a person turned 21 or 22, though if he had known them as kids he tended not to like them even after they grew up…and, of course, children had never been too fond of him. **

**He had a rather humiliating story involving a friend of a friend's baby girl; the details are not necessary…lets just say its an experience Yuri has cheerfully shoved out of his mind, never to return. **

**In both the man's public and private life he was seen as a hard headed individual. From the public eye, he could be described as charismatic, good for a laugh, friendly if a little strange at times, intelligent and determined in everything he did. Yet Yuri was also known to be fairly pessimistic and suspicious of both people and things though it never seemed to get him down. He enjoyed competitive sports and had done some training in kickboxing and aikido. At six foot, Yuri was no 'small fry', he was fit and medium built but with fairly broad shoulders that stood out – especially due to the close-fitting sleeveless T-shirts he always casually wore. Brown-blonde short cropped hair, dark green eyes, shaven face and smooth features – he stood at being called 'kinda cute' or 'quite handsome' depending on the female age group, without being ridiculously or downright gorgeous. Sure he had his fair share of marks, mostly due to his 'troublesome youth' days, but on the whole he was a reasonably average looking fellow…much like the rest of the sheep of the population…a private joke he once shared with an old mate… in not just appearance. **

**Yuri's private look on and into his life was a slightly different matter. He retained everything from his public appearance but gained some more things on the side; some things that may have attributed to his colleagues sometimes announcing he was 'strange'. Compared to work he was not so socially active, having only a handful of mates he could really trust and/or spend any time with. These friends knew him to be quite mean when he wanted to be…laughing at others expense, known to sulk and brood when he did not get what he desired, despite knowing half way through that he was not going to and rather hot-tempered if pushed. Indeed that had been many a reason why he had gotten into so much trouble before, unable to control his temper to the point where anger management therapy had become an issue some years back. **

**I suppose everyone has a cruel streak; "All men are evil…" (2) and all that and Yuri was no exception. There was more to this man than met the eye; even those that only knew him through work knew simply because he looked average did not mean he was; he was not a sheep…never had been…hoped never to be. He had a goal, a target in life…he wanted more than just the average lifestyle a normal **_lowly_** career could offer and being the determined, stubborn and strong man that he was, he would be **_damned_** before he let it slip through his fingers and he would give up any such prospect.**

**But for now, rush hour had started, in another city and at another time he would be in danger of being late…fat chance of that happening…he was on holiday, taking a break, seeing new sights and everything a tourist is supposed to do…except…two people had been murdered and he had insight into that fact; he was needed in more ways than one and his **_holiday _**had not yet been dealt its cards.**

**If only Yuri could add fortune telling to his number of talents…maybe that way he would realise just how much he was going to see, and do, before the final course of this trip was absolved. **

**------------------------------------------------**

Japan Wednesday 20:35, 25 hours since 'incident'

**Somewhere in Japan a lone individual sat smoking their usual brand of low-tar cigarettes inside a black Citroen C4. Picking up their expensive black/blue design mobile phone, a long-distance number in speed dial 6 was pressed with one finger; the phone registered the action and sending out its short radio waves to the holder of said number to produce a dull ring within the ear of the driver.**

**Ten times a sleek black phone rang out before finally being picked up by its owner, who had been expecting this important call. Their usual exchange was always on time, preordained and pickup only after ten rings as most other people would not stay on the phone quite so long.**

**A gruff but well nurtured voice drifted out of the still smoking individual's device...**

**"Report."**

**"Kid's being blamed like you said. Police don't have a clue where he is though but a lot of people are snooping around. Don't worry, the brat'll go down for what he's done, he won't get away with this."**

**"Tell me...which idiot messed up?"**

**"..."**

**"I see. I had hoped you would do better by me. Be warned, I will not tolerate failure a second time!" even through the phone the words were laden with iced temperament.**

**"Even with the stacks against him, I know that fool Dickenson will get in the way somehow...I don't want to take any chances on this, nor do I want him in the hands of the authorities! I suggest you redeem yourself my taking care of him, permanently. I do not care how you do it; simply request that you make him suffer for everything."**

**"Sure boss...pleasure is all mine!" in a far too cheerful yet creepy tone with an evil smile to match, the smoker severed his private call while flicking the remains of his cigarette out his open window. Car in gear, no one noticed another member of the human race, not-so-typical as the rest, drive past.**

**TBC... **

**

* * *

****(1)Continued from Chapter2**

**(2)Sorry but I can't remember who said that, only that it definitely wasn't me! **

**Thanks for reading, now just press the little button right below and I promise to try and be quicker for the next chapter! **

**See ya!**


	5. Gathering Conclusion

**Title: Gathering (Conclusion)**

**Warnings: IMPORTANT - I've decided what to finally do with this one, as in there will be no solid pairings made. There just isn't time for the whole romance factor nor the space, so this will be more friendship fic. However there will and has been some hints to implied pairings and some slight yaoi 'events' cuz they just won't leave me alone so I'll have to put them in…and from personal experience you cant have a bunch of boys w/o some…Although I am where I can just going with the flow so that may change if I can get it to fit, so no worries, okay. **

**N.B. To Xaiony especially – you will want to focus on this one and remember it (wink wink)…you might get your answer…or not ! Mostly dialogue**

**Disclaimer: Nuh-Uh no own, do not sue.**

**----------**

"**Talking" 'Thinking' "…"-name of person speaking/thinking.**

**--------**

"I don't believe in devils. Indifference and misunderstandings can create evil situations. Most of the time, people who appear to be evil are really victims of evil deeds"

**by Max von Sydow**

**

* * *

Wednesday 18:40 Japan; nearly 24 hours since 'incident'.**

**Breaths all around quickly expelled as the old man before each of them tiredly began "You had better get comfortable. I'm afraid we shall be here awhile."**

**The teens had been sitting for the better part of ten 'eternal' minutes for their so called manager to prepare and compose himself as though he was about to deliver a death sentence in front of them, which in all honesty he might as well have been.**

"**I remember Kenny you mentioning once that you had a way to find a Bit-Beast by reading its signature energy. We have our own system which is mostly only an improvisation of your device alongside your trapped beast (1). Afterwards I would appreciate if you would combine your own findings with ours in the hopes of locating Dragoon and ultimately Tyson."**

"**But…" – Kenny**

"**However you wish to look at this, your friend needs to be found…please" his voice alone telling how exhausted this entire situation has made him physically, and mentally.**

**Admitting to the point Kenny hesitantly agreed.**

"**Now. Your all here to discover what you can about this recent incident, yes?" a few nods followed "You understand, in reality I should not even be considering releasing this information, some of which I only have because the investigator in charge is an old friend of mine, never mind to a group of minors! Yet I feel compelled to do so, knowing full well you may have the best chance out of everyone…without worrying too much about all the red tape in these situations…if you catch my drift" smiling softly for the first time since he arrived. **

"**Mr. Dickenson, Sir…there has got be some mistake. That news reporter got her information wrong right?"**

"**Max if it were that simple he wouldn't have called this meeting!" –Kai**

"**Other than the obvious; trying to believe that Tyson would kill two people with his grandfather being one of them is hard to imagine, is there anything else that makes this not right?" – Ray**

"**Well, I suppose that would depend upon ones perspective to current evidence and circumstance." Mr Dickenson stated "Usually suspects are defined by three things: Means, Motive and Opportunity. Apart from his motive the other two are plausible in accordance to what we know."**

"**And just what do 'we' know?" – Kai**

"**Quite a number of things, most in agreement to the media's reports I'm afraid. There is a witness who came after the fact, a Mr Zanker whose been publicly mentioned I believe. His statement shows that he did not see a face only a departing back but his description does, as far as we can tell, match Tyson's; 'Deep blue tied back hair (apparently the moon provided enough light), not white but not brown skin, about five feet eight and smallish build, probably a teenager, definitely not an adult, blue stained trousers, dark shoes, yellow shirt and bright red short jacket – all with what looked like wet patches.' A direct quote from Mr Zanker's file and I cannot deny the resemblance."**

"**Yeah maybe so but that doesn't mean…" – Kenny**

"**Please let me explain the full position first and ask that you reserve all judgment until after I have finished. I will try and answer all your questions and go through the truthfulness of this 'news report' in order. Two people are dead; one you know is Tyson's grandfather and the other a man identified through personal documents as Ivan Klimovicz. So far his name is the one of the only things known about him other than what can be seen or guessed. Klimovicz does not appear to be Japanese due to his appearance and name, however that does not mean he isn't. He could be like yourself Max or he may simply live and work here, his visas and passports have already been checked and have correctly determined that he did not come over here for business or vacation purposes as of late. He has an older sister, currently in Germany who the police are hoping can answer some questions on his address, workplace and friends which are currently unknowns. "**

"**The report mentioned that he was a friend or student of the Kinomiya's" – Kai**

"**That is only a guess. With no evidence to say otherwise it is the only thing to explain why Klimovicz was there. He may have been in the house for several hours or only minutes…no one in the area can so far remember a man of his description entering the residence at any time yesterday, though that could simply mean no one was around to see him enter."**

"**This happened at night right; there wouldn't be any salesmen or anything at that time right?" – Max**

"**Mr. Zanker called emergency at 7:55pm. According to his statement he heard a loud crash, followed by a shout and what sounded like a door or screen being banged open, he ventured inside to see what the noise was about and heard someone running, saw movement to his right and moved to look. He saw a figure scramble over the back wall and away. Give or take then five or ten minutes to see this, get inside and make the call…estimation for these attacks is about 7:45pm. It is unlikely for a salesperson or any advertisement to be wandering around at that time and no briefcase, bag, or business card was present to suggest so. His clothes were casual, almost non-descriptive and he had no work cards, tools or suits to suggest he was an electrician or plumber or anything of that calibre. Given this then the plausible explanation would be friend or pupil until we know more. My personal opinion I find it slightly odd perhaps that Klimovicz was without a mobile, given this day and age most people do tend to own one especially the younger generation and Klimovicz is noted as being 33. Recent pathologist's reports have an estimation of time of death at between 7:15 – 7:45pm for Mr. Klimovicz and Grandpa between 7:15 – 8:10pm but who definitely died second."**

"**Second? How can they tell that?" – Max**

"**The timing is rather precise due to the way in which each was killed. Klimovicz' can be easily guessed to an half hour interval and signs clearly show that he has been dead longer than Mr. Kinomiya, which would put the latter to similar windows of time but before emergency services arrived at 8:10pm."**

"**So how did they…? I mean what is instructive about how they died?" – Kenny**

"**Mr. Kinomiya died of blood loss; he was stabbed just below his heart in the inferior vena cava vein. Being a major source of blood from the lower body to the heart the timing would have taken a little while though not long. Mr. Klimovicz died instantly from decapitation."**

"**WHAT!" everyone in the room could not help but half shout / half gasp in shock. Decapitation was something out of the Dark Ages.**

"**Now you begin to understand some of the seriousness of our situation. Authorities, media, the general public would consider such an act inhumane; savage and cruel which is probably why such information is not being released yet. Never mind that the boy is being accused of murdering his own blood, without 'suitable' motive but he is also accused of committing a heinous deed, again seemingly without reason."**

"**But we don't know that for sure!" – Ray**

**Hand up gesturing quiet BBA's Head continues "Please. There is more. While forensics have not finished, in deed they have barely begun, what they have so far is not very helpful to us except to point a definite finger at in his direction. For one there are two sets of adult shoes by the door, Tyson's pair is missing. Second the labs have found small yet distinguishable strips of material that match the yellow and red within your friend's wardrobe. Third…there was one clump of hair matching strands from a hairbrush found in his room, too much to have naturally fallen out at once, within the room – more precisely over a section of Grandpa's body – and outside in the corridor. Fourth…his cap that I personally have never seen him without was upside down, on the floor between the two bodies as though it had fallen off his head during a scuffle or him in a rush…"**

"**Wait a minute! You sound like you're trying to convince us rather than keeping neutral stand point!" – Tala**

"**I apologise if it appears that way but I am merely giving you the facts as they are and the few interpretations made so far. Fifth…straightforward…he is missing, this is all over the news, he must be aware of accusations against him and the only way that **_can_** be interpreted is by stating he is willingly running away..."**

**Neutrally nodding Kai finishes his sentence with "…which points even more to the guilty option." **

"**Other evidence, though it is uncertain how it ties in just yet, is scratch marks in the hallway were found both on wall and floor possibly made from a blade though a wooden kendo stick is not impossible. They are few and far between which could signify that the fight or whatever spilled out of the living room at some point. Forensics also found a reasonable impact area upon the grass just to the side of the house, about where the walkway connects house to dojo, they say it looks as though something large fell upon that area."**

"**Any idea what?" – Ray**

"**No. A footprint smudge nearby indicates it could have been a person though. Within the room itself both victims lay just within the room their bodies almost in parallel with the side walls; vertically aligned then with the door and opposing wall instead of horizontally parallel…Sorry I did try to get an overhead set up but I'm afraid I ran out of time…Klimovicz' head however lay on its right cheek near the mans feet facing the entryway. The large bruise, after the fact, suggests his head landed from a fair distance to the floor, suggesting that he was standing at the time of beheading. Grandpa's kendo sword lied still within his left grasp, close to the wall near the top end of the room. Markings upon the sword coincide with marks expected upon a wooden sword when used against a metal one. There was also blood which is still being analysed, as is the blood found upon the metal katana, floor, clothes and outside wall from which Tyson is believed to have scrambled over. The katana was found lied in an almost diagonal position upon the floor and left area of Klimovicz' body; its hilt upon the floor between the victims and its blade half off half on the man's arm where it had been dropped or possibly thrown."**

"**What about fingerprints?" – Tala.**

"**Naturally there are going to be a number of Tyson and his grandfather's prints all through the house. Matching ones on the katana with others in the house, Tyson's prints are indeed on the hilt, but there appears to be two other sets that are less clear upon the katana also. Forensics are deeming them likely to be Klimovicz' and Mr. Kinomiya's prints. "**

"**Huh!" – Max.**

"**He could have grappled for the weapon Maxie" – Ray.**

"**Ray, your starting to sound…" – Max.**

"**It's a plausible possibility. Anyone would say so." – Kenny. **

"…**there were a number on his kendo sword all of which as guessed belonged to Mr. Kinomiya, though that is being checked, but aside from the impact area outside the house and the back wall no other areas have been affected. Naturally, I am told, there will be all four individuals' prints upon front/side doors and wall. Police are currently checking where katana may have been bought, do you remember seeing one like this (shows picture from case) in his place before?"**

**Each took a long look and denied ever seeing it before then.**

"**I had not either. It must have been bought, borrowed or stolen from somewhere and police will check that soon."**

"**Who's to say the katana is even Tyson's?" – Ray**

"**At the moment there is nothing to suggest who else it may belong to, other than his grandfather, which would concur with the prints notion but would still keep weapon in easy reach. If it did belong to him it must have been in storage for none of us to have known about it…I want to check with everyone that has set foot inside just to make sure…There are still a lot of unanswered questions and small details that have not got a place in the whole yet, but it has been just twenty four hours, there is still time to formulate."**

"**So basically it doesn't look good…?" – Kenny.**

"**No…and unless something significant comes to light there will be no change in that. I have always believed there are two sides to every story and without hearing Tyson's side we are not going to get very many answers. Even with modern breakthrough in forensic science, interpretations will only wield so much without adjoining data, which is why it is imperative that we find him so we can ask…or rather **_you_** can ask him. As things currently stand and the more interest this event picks up the quicker the courts will want to wrap this up. Many I know are already seeing this as a 'cut and dry' case. It might be better if someone not hindered by national duties or in a limelight where improper behaviour is looked down upon were able to discover more on this case before passing it on."**

"**I get it. The BBA can't be seen to get too involved." – Kai**

"**Unfortunately yes. There is only so much we can do, the board will only allow so much and I want to stay close to this but if I were to push my luck as it were, higher officials may see us as a problem and remove any chance of helping our youngster out. You on the other hand are less conspicuous and while you'll have to be careful you will still be able to move a lot freer than most. If your willing, find out what you can in general and find Tyson, getting from him as much as you can before passing him over, I'm afraid letting him run free is notanoption, is that clear?"**

"**Crystal." – Kai**

"**Good. While I am asking you to bend a few laws I do not want you to break them. If you're caught it could put you in a lot of trouble that I most certainly will not be able to get you out of."**

"**We understand, sir." – Ray.**

**Finally dismissing the teens to rest, eat or whatever they wished, the completely exhausted senior member gathered what little composure he had over from the too long day and the prospect of days to come forced an early retirement home.**

**

* * *

****(1)Taken from second season, I can't actually remember what they said but it was something like that…I think.**

**I know I know this took forever to do. But please bear in mind it was a very complicated chapter. I did write it initially while on holiday then came back checked my notes and discovered I had done it all wrong (pouts)! I think I've re-written this three times now from rechecking it. It has to fit you see or it will screw the rest of this fics logic up and screw the so-called mystery WAY out of proportion! **

**I also realise that not every angle has been addressed here (I've watched my fair share of crime shows/books) but there are reasons for this! However if anything does seem too fargone let me know, yeah**

**Again I apologise (permission to throw marshmallow rocks given :P) and (my few readers are NOT going to like this but….I am in 3rd year university with a large dissertation on the way sooo don't expect regular updates- Be thankful I am not putting this on hiatus! I'm sorry x1000**

**Review please and I'll see about getting the next chappie out quicker -**

**By CosE.**


	6. The Beginning

Title: The Beginning.

Warnings: Might be quite depressing and mild language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only this story plot. Do not sue I am a student I have no money.

A/N: Will essentially be in Tyson's POV, this is one of the first couple of times I have tried to write in first person (writing Ty as though I am his character and this is my relating process not his, sort of thing) so I'm not entirely sure how it will turn out. Oh well…practice makes perfect :D

A/N2: Views maybe a bit confusing and/or contradicting but then in such a situation I imagine most would be. What a situation you ask? Ah I'm sure you'll work it out.

A/N 3: I'm SORRY, really I am this has been in the wings for too long!

Reviewers: Thanks to: - EmeraldWolfChild; isthatnecessary and chibid

Chibid: Your really gonna think Ty's guilty now….but! the case isn't over yet:p I know I know I bet this is getting more and more confusing…XD

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"(Actions, sounds when not in 1st person)"

#Change of view/Change of scene#

"_Past Speaking"_

_---------------------------------_

Suggest you listen to Linken Park's 'Crawling' (do not own) while reading the first scene in this. Was going to put it in alongside but not sure on rules for that since so many others do it…

* * *

"It's toughest to forgive ourselves"

by Patty Duke.

* * *

Japan Wednesday sunrise.

A soft kaleidoscope of orange yellow streaks danced around my eyelids. I'm not usually so awake (or at all) to see the rising of the new sun but then I guess there is a first time for everything.

For a moment I cannot recall where I am or how I got here; here being the primary word.

Where is here?

I seem to be on concrete ground down some back alley in the city, looking at myself I find that I am dirty, ruffled and…

Oh…bloodied…

Damn. I was hoping (praying more like) this was all an insane dream caused by one too many junk treats before bed – I really should cut down on those kind of things – especially since they induce some of the most weirdest and anxiety ridden nightmares I've experienced in a long while. Then I remember that I did not get the chance to follow my routine of too much sugar before bed as I barely got through dinner last night before all hell broke loose.

That's the only reason I didn't sleep well and why I am where I am now…in this pathetic position…and I have no one to blame but myself.

Feeling a tingle in my pocket that I know to be Dragoon objecting to my last train of thought, pretty much as he's been trying to do all night, I know somewhere he is right…its just…I'm not ready to except what my blue partner is saying just yet. Besides no matter how you phrase it…_I_ not Dragoon…me and only me…I killed him.

_Killed_.

Without. A. Second. Thought.

Only now do I regret it, now when there is nothing I can do to change this. And it scares me…oh God it scares me so much! That I could just…l-like that…it was so easy…_too_ easy…and now I'm stuck having to face the consequences of my few moments of inhumanity…and insanity.

I'm not sure – is _anyone_ listening up there? – not sure I can take this! I felt nothing, no emotion, that's wrong right? I should have felt something, _anything_ but there was nothing but a cold steel strike, my action to match my emotions, my morality.

I only wanted to protect!

Just like he did!

Ha! Ironic. It's _because_ of me that there was an urge to protect in the first place. If I hadn't of been there this would never have happened…Grandpa wouldn't be dead…Yeah…Gramps would not be dead.

There.

There's no denying the truth now I've right out admitted it – he's dead…

And it's

ALL.

MY.

FAULT.

Mine mine _MINE_!!

I'm pulling out clumps of my sticky damp hair I'm that angry with myself. I am so upset I want to cry (not a hobby I do very often mind you) an ocean of tears hoping that maybe it will help release some of this ache, but my body…my soul wont let me. I'm not entirely sure what it will let me do, except run, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

The sun is now halfway completely above the horizon, I've been sitting much longer than intended. Sigh.

"Got to get moving."

--------------------------------

A certain teenager had no idea what would await him at home if he had any desire to return to the devastation within that house that was once a home again. But picture this:

Sixteen – they say it is meant to be sweet though what exactly is sweet about it I could never quite grasp – a young looking boy walks to his front door. At least he tries to knowing perfectly well what will await him inside, knowing even without having to speak to one of the officers holding him back what their questions would be; that the fingers of authority would eventually point his way and not deviate.

His home would be surrounded by yellow tape (he would think if all those movies were anything to go by), police officers standing on guard with their cars blocking what little traffic there was in this neck of the neighbourhood. Forensics and detectives in white coats and plastic protection stepping and examining all around, one or two early bird news personas hustling to get in on the action – sorry folks the show's over – he would say, every word now taken as truth instead of sarcasm; recorded down into his eventual prosecution.

It would have reminded him of a mini circus, sadly a bad one due to the total lack of audiences.

And really can you blame them? There were just people standing or milling around; where were the high flyers, the cart-wheelers and flippers, flashing colours (okay so we had some of those, we even had funny suits and masks like the stage or clown performers might wear), but no music, no laughter no cheer for a _great_ performance.

His conviction –once it finally came out – however would bring crowds. Now that would be a worthy finale for his unworthy performance.

But…he didn't know.

He didn't know what lay behind him, that the two adults had been found or that it was even decided that he was their culprit, indeed their one and only suspect due to the massive evidence against him and _no one_ else.

He didn't know that he had been '_seen_'.

He would probably win an award for the utter surprise he would have shown at being told, by someone who was not even present at the time that his thoughts of failure were indeed the truth…and ultimately to be told that in cold un-merciless blood he directly murdered his own flesh, his grandfather.

Shock would register on his still boyish face. There would be no words for that, no talkback, not a thing to say. The teen would begin to doubt his own memories, the video clips of his actions, movements replaying in his mind as he struggled to fully comprehend what they had said, what they were implying…a cold blooded killer? That was him was it?

He would think that he had failed far greater than he himself expected or _realised_. He would doubt his sanity.

Except…he did not go back. He still trawled shadowed streets and back dumpsters not really running anymore except out of fuel, merely stumbling as his will to go on faded; obscuring his vision of whatever he had as his goal.

Naturally the world as per usual carried on around them outside of this tragedy stricken neighbourhood. The only telltale signs of unrest were the occasional blares of sirens, police radios and reporters giving their early takes or assumptions from in car radios and window stores.

Our youngster happened to hear the main report of that time just half after seven, and to say the least it stopped him cold.

Whatever he had been thinking, feeling, not understanding suddenly came into luminous focus. Yeah he was still running on empty but now he had found his reason to push forward; his previous niggling uncertainty diminishing with every word.

Would you like to know why?

To put it simply: Because there was a reason to.

A reason that even through all the blame and Dragoon's logical reasoning stood out like a blazing candle in the night.

#Perspective Change#

'I'm sorry Grandpa. Sounds like they've already made up their minds…can't really blame them. It is my fault, my fault your dead…but…I won't give up! I'll get them for doing this to me. I will get _him_! I know what this boils down to and……..this is far from over! I can't stop now. This is why I left in the first place!'

Well partly.

Anyone overhearing, luckily no one did, may have been stunned at the level of determination this pathetic, formally depressed-looking individually suddenly bubbled up and out. Then again the same might be said in the next moment as another car addled past with another version of the 'incident' as he liked to call it.

'So it's definitive.' Tyson mumbled softly 'Nothing else matters now, Gramps was right, the police wont understand…they wouldn't listen to a killer like me. If _they _had not shown up none of this would have happened. Or. Maybe if I…'

'Ah!' grabbing his hair '…I would not have been forced to do _that_! If he thinks I am just going to lie down and take this crap, he is even more stupid than he looks!'

"_But…"_

"_Not…safe…"_

"_Go!"_

'I'll…get death probably anyway…so might as well go out with a bang' he slipped his hand out with beyblade in place.

"What do you think Dragoon?" a feisty blue glow pulsed in approval before disappearing back into its depths.

They both knew it was high time to tail it out of there, to move on. After all there was work to be done, people to see and a long long way to go. 'Just you and me Dragoon, we can grieve later. Redemption, retribution – I have to make up for this sin. I am…the guys…I don't even want to say their names' he shook his head 'I can't risk getting them involved, its too much and I don't think I could stand it if they…they turned from me…which they would. I'm sure they would, anyone would...they would surely find it sick…I do! So will…no don't think about that. Just forget it…I am alone now that's all that matters…' naturally his beloved dragon bitbeast severely objected to that statement 'Okay. _We're_ all on our own…so _we _have got to make this at least a little worthwhile. _Happy_ now?'

A little flash signified yes leaving Tyson more than aware he was effectively and successfully being told what to do when normally he just did as he wanted, which of course was part of the problem.

Picking himself up the bluenette _and_ his blue dragon continued their trek through side streets as they quickly left away and beyond.

------------------------

Kinomiya Dojo 17:00pm Wednesday nearly 22 hours since 'incident'

"What do we have – any initial estimates?"

"We still do not have a motive. However from beginning reports, the murders seem to have gone as so:

Both Mr. Kinomiya and Mr. Klimovicz were in the lounge at the time. No fabric from Klimovicz's clothes has been found on or near any seating so we can only assume both were standing. Our suspect comes in, weapon – which is the unidentified katana – already in hand. If you look in the room you will see there is no equipment or holdings to suggest a sword would be kept here.

Now either the suspect and Kinomiya fought thus creating the blade marks on the old man's kendo stick(1) or else the suspect enticed reaction from his grandfather by first off decapitating Mr. Klimovicz. That would suggest that both victims were either standing near where their bodies were found – and there is no sign that either body has been moved – or that Mr. Kinomiya was behind the other and moved forward while fighting. The broken glass, disturbed area across the rest of the room and that Klimovicz's body and blood is undisturbed except in the centre here (pointing to a spot between the two chalk outlines) certainly suggests the latter; a fight after the fact would have created more of a disturbance to his corpse. Their fighting could not have lasted for too long. Given the emergency call timings and the pathologist's assumption Mr. Kinomiya died shortly after the other male.

As you know he was stabbed by the same katana blade through his midsection, Doctor Ming infers the blade pierced him at a side angle; the blade was turned on its horizontal side upon entry and twisted. Though that may be from some movement when the blade was removed."

"We have a lot of guesswork, we need answers not assumptions!"

"Its still early days yet. The case has barely got off the ground but we know exactly whose responsible. We find the kid and its almost cut and dry."

"Except for the _why_. He cannot be convicted if he isn't here and we can't try him properly without a motive. He's young; younger than average, the court will take note of that though he clearly knows what he was doing."

"You think so? Why did he leave, and in such a rush too? From what's been gathered I don't think this kid is stupid. Why leave when there are such obvious signs of him being here: the hat, fingerprints, hair, the _not _being here now?"

"Probably panicked when Mr. Zanker called out front and ran off."

"Why not just wait and take him out too? He took out two grown adults at the same time remember…one more would not have been very difficult. This happened under the cover of darkness and we are not exactly in the middle of a busy thoroughfare…the bodies could have quite easily been disposed of at sea or in the forest out back even."

"Well... Its another question to answer."

"But besides that…looking at this chaos I am not convinced we will get a confession from this kid. So we need as much as we can get against him."

"Wait. Back up. What about the markings outside the room and the disturbance in backyard?"

"Ah, forensics have not really begun on them yet – my current interpretation is based solely on this room's state."

"I see."

"I never said it was complete. Its likely I suppose the fight spilled out into other sections of the house, Klimovicz perhaps attempting to lend a hand. Or perhaps Mr. Kinomiya was not in the room at the time, found his friend on the floor than met the suspect in the corridor or vice versa. Or they may have come from somewhere else, hence the lack of substance in this room – honestly at the moment I have no idea. Afraid you will have to wait on more updates."

'Hmm…I don't like this. Not one bit.'

* * *

(1)Anyone know the proper name for that?

It wont be long till at least part of the mystery has to be cleared up for the readers but not the characters otherwise this plot wont get anywhere…any ideas on what's going on yet?

Ooh and in case anyone is wondering: if I don't already know it, have picked it up from work or normal reading then most of the time my quotes come from 'BrainyQuotes' website in which I scour their database looking for the one or the potential of one I want. It's awesome...

Thanks again for those of you who reviewed.

(little shameless advert here: If you like this 8 out of 10 you'll probably like my other Beyblade ficcy…I need someone to tell me how that one is in terms of writing and well stuff…its like my baby of fanfics! Kind of the reason this one was posted in the first place LOL…)

Ciao now

CosE.


End file.
